


untitled

by clearvinyl



Series: wonho drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: As soon as you answer the call, before you say anything, Hoseok rasps, “I miss you."





	

As soon as you answer the call, before you say anything, Hoseok rasps, “I miss you."

You smile, settling into the couch and cuddling the _giant_ bunny plushie he gave you as his substitute for when you don’t see him for days (weeks). "I miss you more. How’s practice?"

"We finally got all the remix choreos down.”

He sounds tired, with a hint of worry, and that’s your cue to cheer him up.

“Yes! You guys are gonna kill it. Monbebes will brag about your stages to everybody and god, and tell them to get on the winning team.”

“I hope so.”

“Listen, Monsta X never disappoints. The X stands for extraordinary.”

“You said it stands for extra.”

“That too. It’s a variable, you see.”

There’s the laugh that lights up the world. “Thank you, baby. We’re gonna rehearse until we can do the performances in our sleep.”

“Nice! I love being kicked out the bed when you sleep-dance!”

“That was one time! And you sleep just as wild - remember when you had that nightmare and punched me in nec-”

“No.”

You laugh with him then switch on your Serious Voice to say, “Practice is important but so is taking care of yourselfs. Y'all need to eat and rest too, okay, non of that no food or sleep bullshit. I’ll fight you, the guys, and the company if I have to. All at once.”

“This is why Hyunsik’s scared of you.”

You gasp. “He is?”

“Of course he loves you but he also calls you General Takes No Shit. Hold on."

In the background you hear a bell jingle and the buzz and blare of traffic fade into the hum and clinks of people talking and eating.

"Welcome!” Someone calls.

“Hi, I’m picking up an order for Shin Hoseok.”

“One moment.”

Hoseok comes back on the phone. “See, I’m following your orders and grabbing something to eat.

"Good work soldier! Where are the husband, wife and kids?”

“At the dorm waiting for food to be delivered. I walked to get mine so I can talk to you without them yelling in my ear and stealing the phone.”

“Aw, but Changkyun tells the best stories about you.”

“That brat.”

“You should stop messing with him. He has a whole iPad full of blackmail.”

“But annoying him is fun. Annoying Kihyun too.”

“I swear you wanna die.”

You hear the person from before say, “Here you go. Enjoy.”

“Thank you. Take care!”

“You too!”

The bell jingles again and then the sound of traffic is back.

“Did you eat?”

“Nope. I passed out on the couch when I got back from work and woke up right before you called.”

In a voice that sounds nothing like yours, he mimics, “I love when you don’t follow your own advice!”

“Since when do you follow yours? And I’m gonna eat, I just rested first. So simmer down kettle.”1

“Funny.”

“Right?”

“What are you gonna eat?”

“Hmm, the Gymrat Special? A protein shake with an extra shot of protein and some protein on the side. Your favorite."

"Not funny.”

“Well your muscles are no joke.”

“You’re so corny.” He’s right but he’s also laughing.

“Want me to make another pot-kettle joke?”1

“No, I want you to eat. It’s getting late, you should order something before everything closes.”

“Yeah. Our usual sounds good right about now.”

“I was craving that too! As expected _I am you, you are me~_.”

“Don’t.”

“It’s catchy.”

“It’s creepy.”

“Tr-” A strong whoosh of wind drowns him out for a few seconds. “-h shit that almost blew me off the sidewalk.”

“Are you close to the dorm? I don’t want you catching a cold just to talk to me.”

“ _Darling, I’d catch a grenade for ya~._ ”

“Same - another bad song choice though. And seriously hurry back, you’ve been sick enough for a lifetime.”

“I’m almost there. And I’m dressed warm, only my eyes aren’t covered.”

“Cover those too!”

“It’s okay, I’m home.”

“Good. Eat and sleep well - that’s an order. Tell everyone I said hi. Love you.”

“Love you more. I promise I’ll see you soon."

The call ends and you open messages to text him a little more love and reassurance (read: five thousand heart emojis and even more _Hoseok is so talented/amazing/hard working/good looking_ ’s) when you hear the front door open.

"Delivery! Gym Rat Special!”

**Author's Note:**

> just in case:  
> 1the pot calling the kettle black: a situation in which one person criticizes another for a fault they have themselves [cr](http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/the+pot+calling+the+kettle+black)


End file.
